Terminal City
by Charmed Dark Alias
Summary: Life in Terminal City from Logan point of view.  Based after series finished
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dark Angel Fanfiction so please be nice. It is set from Logan's point of view. I would love to hear what you think of it so please review and tell me what you think.**

I am always hoping that one day we will be able to find a cure for the virus that will kill me if I touch the woman of my dreams. But that is not our biggest issue right now, especially since my kind are trying to kill all of the transgenics. Terminal city has become a sanctuary for them, with Max as their leader.

I am now one of the very few who believe that they are not something to be afraid of. Although after the Jam Pony incident they did get a few more supporters. I now live in Terminal city with them partly because Ames trashed my apartment and I have no where else to go but also so that I can be close to Max. After everything we have been through I couldn't just leave her. Plus someone has to try and help explain what type of people the transgenics are and who better to take that on than Eyes Only and the informer net.

All the transgenics are pretty used to the way the world is for them now, even Mole is more helpful and less gun ho. Original Cindy, Sketchy and a bunch of other people from Jam Pony have started a free the transgenics group, even Normal is involved.

I had to move all the stuff to get Eyes Only running again from Joshua's to here, it was really hard and took so many trips because we had to take only small amounts at a time and go through the sewers mainly so we could get past the police blockade and the transgenics that were helping me wouldn't be seen. Of course I wouldn't have had to have all my Eyes Only stuff from Joshua's if Ames hadn't found my state of the art equipment and destroyed it.

I still laugh at the way we left Ames and his blood cult bad asses at Jam Pony. There is another one of those bigger issues that I was talking about earlier, Ames White and his familiars, hey Alec is right for once that does sound like a rock band. Anyway they seem hell bent on killing Max, supposedly because she will be the one to bring an end to them. So as you can tell keeping her alive so that one day we can find a cure is more important than finding a cure now.

Right now I am in what we have called the command central of Terminal City. Alec is trying to push Joshua's buttons (and is succeeding), Max is trying to talk Original Cindy out of staying in Terminal City, she gave up on trying that on me a couple of weeks ago and Sketchy is trying to interview Mole about life as a transgenic for their new group but Mole isn't being very cooperative. I am trying to figure out just how much wearing the exo- skeleton has enhanced my legs, ever since jumping onto that cop car I have wanted to know if I could do all the things our crazy friend Phil could. So far I have only been able to jump the height of the car and break five planks of wood at a time, not quite as much as Phil was able to do but considering Phil had always been able to walk without them, it is pretty good.

There was something special about Joshua's blood when he transfused me the affects of the nano bodies didn't wear off like they had done when Max had transfused me.

Which is a plus, because it means that I don't have to wear the exo- skeleton all the time.

But I have swapped wearing them all the time for wearing gloves all the time so that Max and I are able to hold hands at least. I'm sure that one day we will be able to track down one of those manticore nerds again and get a cure out of them. But until then it is gloves on.

It is amazing how much terminal city has changed since we have arrived here. The buildings are cleaner, there are less rats and more of the space is being used again. A lot of the transgenics like doing experiments, some of them are even trying to find a cure.

Other than all that we all seem to be getting along really well, you would think that with there being so many people in the same place there would be more fights, but there aren't it might have something to do with how they are all in the same situation and the rest of the world is against them.

Oh speak of the devil, here comes Alec, Max defiantly named him appropriately.

"Hey there Logan, the techs were wondering if you could help them with some kind of tech problem." Ever since this whole thing started Alec has been far nicer to everyone, including me.

"Sure Alec I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Although the transgenic techies have been well trained by Manticore, they taught them about military computers not normal scientific computers like the ones that they are using now, so I quite often help them out.

Max and I finally have some alone time, tonight. It is the first time in a month that we are completely alone.

But even then it is hard to get her to talk about anything other than the status of the inhabitants of Terminal City or the writing that appeared all over her a while ago.

Yet, somehow I think she hates wearing the gloves as much as I do. She will either try to stay as far away from me as possible or barely touch me with a gloved hand. That is when she hasn't successfully been able to avoid me. It drives me insane that she feels so guilty about all of this like it her fault, that the world hates transgenics.

For some reason all she can talk about is everyone else's problems instead of ours I think it is too hard for her. But it can get really frustrating. I don't want to back to where we were the first year we knew each other, dancing around each other.

Any way that is what is happening and as much as it there is nothing I seem to be able to do about it.


	2. where'd they go?

Max had a close call yesterday she didn't realize that we were coming around the corner at the same time as each other, we almost crashed into each other. Would you have guessed it but Max has been doing that annoying must stay ten feet away from me thing again. Sometimes she just doesn't get that it can be my fault as much as it as hers. I must admit though I have been badgering those tech guys that have been working on a cure ever since the incident. Anyway enough of the sad and depressing stuff, Max finally was able to convince Original Cindy to leave Terminal city on the condition that she is allowed back to continue her and Max's friends mission to convince the world that the transgenics are like the rest of us beneath the under the surface. A combination between my cable hacks and their group are starting to make a difference.  
>The police barricade has been reduced from ten cars to four cars worth of sector police. Normal has even come around and asked if he could make posters about transgenics and put them around Seattle for us. The new motto around here is 'if Normal can change his mind then so can everyone else'. There are also more people who have started hating the people that made Manticore rather than those it actually created, which is a good sign, I think. A few of the transgenics have even made friends with some of the cops that patrol the entrance to Terminal City. When Mole saw them playing cards together this morning it created a bit of tension though, he completely lost it, all that less gun-ho stuff went out the window. Thank goodness that the transgenic kid that Mole and Joshua had found just before the Jam Pony incident was near by otherwise there would have been a lot of blood spilled. Mole now only respects the opinion of Alec, max and that kid which can make things kind of hard sometimes because if anyone else tries to tell him not to do something then he completely loses his marbles at them, especially me.<br>Some of the politicians asked Max to go into parliament yesterday, so that she can state the case of the transgenics. Of course Max didn't go there completely filled with hope, but she was hoping it could bring about a change for the transgenics eventually.  
>Of course Mole didn't want her to go by herself. He wouldn't let her leave the gates, it was actually rather amusing to watch. They eventually came to a compromise that Max could go if she agreed take Alec with her. I wonder how long these things normally take, they have been gone since 10am and that was 11 hours ago. A lot of people have started getting on edge, a few even went down to the Sector Police and demanded to know what was going on.<br>Joshua is particularly worried, the guy is standing up by his flag on the roof and listening for any sign of Max and Alec's motor bikes. I must admit that I am heading up there now, I mean who knows what could have happened to them.  
>We tried contacting Original Cindy through a series if messengers that we had established a couple of weeks ago, but she hasn't got back to us yet.<br>"That is it Joshua I am going out to look for her."  
>With that I went down to the room I had been staying in, and tied the exo skeleton on around my legs and jumped into Betsy. I took off out of the gates of Terminal City for the first time since moving all of my stuff.<br>I raced through the streets of Seattle toward the Court house were they were supposed to be going. The parking lot was empty except for a couple of cars near the door. I raced through the door hoping that they might have gone for the grand entrance like the last time Max came here with Bruno.  
>The receptionist jumped out of her seat when she saw me, not expecting anyone to come in quite so late.<br>"Can I help you sit?"  
>"Yeah I was wondering where the transgenic forum was?"<br>"It was on the fourth floor, but the last session broke up about 2 hours ago"  
>2hours Max and Alec should have been home at least an hour and 45 minutes ago. Where the hell are those two? I turned back to the receptionist who now looked very confused as to why a man would be looking for a session that ended 2 hours ago.<br>"Did you see the two transgenics that came to that forum?"  
>"Yes sir, they seemed to be discussing something rather intensely as they were leaving."<br>"Do you know where they went?"  
>"No sorry sir I don't"<br>"Please if you could just remember anything that could help me find them. If I don't there are going to be a couple of thousand very angry transgenics coming out of Terminal City."  
>"I'm really sorry sir... One of them said something about going to Crash."<br>"Thank-you, so much."  
>With that I raced out of the Court house and raced Betsy toward Crash.<p> 


	3. what going on?

Crash seemed to be more packed then usual. Almost all of Jam Pony messengers were there, they seemed to crowded around someone who was talking to them all quietly. I spotted Original Cindy a couple of people in front of me, I tried to get her to look at me, but it didn't work so I just pulled her out if the crowd.

"Woah who do you think you are pulling Original Cindy away from..."

She stopped her ranting when she saw it was me and the confusion and worry that must have covered my face.

"Logan, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at TC with my boo!"

"I would but she never came back from the court meeting. You was hoping she was with you and lost track of time."

"what do you mean she and Alec stopped by about a 2 hours ago and left half an hour later."

" Well they never came back to TC, I thought I better find them before Mole sends worried trangenics after them. By the way what is going on here?"

"Oh that, Sketchy decided to make a complete idiot of himself trying to impress a bunch a my home girls."

I looked at the crowd and sure enough he saw Sketchy showing the group images that he had taken and telling talks if his friendly encounters with friendly transgenics. Logan gave an inward smile at Sketchy, but didn't have time to dwell on the group in front of him.

"I'm going to try calling her again."

I listened to the loud ringing of the phone. All of a sudden Max spoke, so fast that I almost didn't understand what she said. What I did hear before she hung up was "Logan I found it"

I turned to Original Cindy baffled, not really knowing what just happened.

"Logan what happened, was it her? What did she say?"

"Oh it was her alright, but I'm not entirely sure what happened. She muttered something and then yelled 'Logan I found it'. What on earth is going on?"

Original Cindy looked at me, puzzling over what had just happened. What could have Max been on about? What was it that she found? Why was it so important that she had to find it straight away without telling her, Logan or any of the other transgenics, where she was and what she was doing?

"Logan try Alec's phone, maybe he will be a little more willing to talk for more than two seconds."

I again listened to the loud ringing as the phones connected. Again the same thing happened there was some mumbling as if he was finishing a conversation and then Alec yelled and I mean he screamed into the phone "Logan we found it."


End file.
